Poor Edward
by Blixxx
Summary: Edward Loves Whinry, and Roy Intervines in a comedic manner. Was started five years ago and picked up now so the style of writting changes for a better expirience. I hope you all Enjoy. EdwardxWhinry- Temporarily On Hold
1. Default Chapter

**Hello you poor fools…who am I.. ha ha ha. You know that voice in your head telling you to do good things.. I am his brother……  
I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and you should all be happy about that…O I forgot everything in parenthesis are a characters thoughts.**

**Poor Edward**

"You ready Al". Edward called after his younger brother. "Were gonna miss our train lets go!" Ed again yelled. "On second brother", the suit of armor called.. "this poor kitty got stuck in this tree he needs my help. "Forget the cat Al", Ed called now annoyed. (damn how did I get stuck with a brother who likes cats so much. I mean we never even had a cat..) The train starts to leave. "lets go Al we don't have time" Ed finished and grabbed alls large arm. **Now on the Train.** "Brother why are we going home". Al asked, "Because Al we have time of and I thought Whinry might want to se us." That's right Grandma Pinako passed away didn't she. Al Asked "ya." Well Whinry should be meeting us at the station so be on your best behavior." Full metal declared.

(Wow I miss her. it's been 2 years.., I bet she's as beautiful as ever. No what am I thinking… Ed you fool she probably has a boyfriend. Besides my body is a train Wreck.. **Sigh**.. She wouldn't want to be with me..)

"Brother we're here" Al Called. I looked out the window and there she was.

**Just wana give you a taste. I'll tell you all something.**

**Give me some reviews and I can promise you all the next chapter as soon as I do. Just 3 and I'll update. I'm cool like that.**


	2. Poor Edward Ch2

**Fools all of you (evil laugh) now I have my three reviews and I am a man of my word. So here's the next chapter.Thoughts are still in parenthesis.**

**Poor Edward Ch.2**

"Hello Whinry" Al happily yelled. "Why hello Al." she replied then without warning a wrench made contact with Ed's head. " what was that…."Ed couldn't finish his sentence. This was the first time he had gotten a good view of Whinry in a long time.

( No way. No way. O MY GOSH! Look at her she is soooooooo fine. Dang I missed her I cant even belive how fine she is. I don't even care that she hit me with the wrench…. Wait…No bad Edward what am I thinking I've known her since I was a kid.)

**15 miles away**

That right Full metal make al the excuses you need to make to yourself..But you no you love her. The man laughed horrible.

**Back at the station**

(No way. No way. O my gosh he is soooo fine. I missed him soo much….thats it ive decided I wont let him leave. Whinry Thought.)

( I like cats. You like cats Meow Meow Meow. La la la la la la….wait look at Ed he is so red. What a fool he doesn't even know Whinry likes him….o well…. I like cats. You like cats. Meow Meow Meow. La la la la la la la)

"Now that youv'e been punished Edward lets go I made dinner." Whinry said breaking the silence. They went back and ate happily until Al broke the silence. "Brother" he said. "What Al" Ed asked spitting food everywhere. "Well down south a while is a cat and dog expo Roy is going to look at dogs and wanted to know if I would like to go" Al finished. Ed jumped up and yelled, "What why is The colonel Offering to take you." "He is nice brother please can I go", Al pleaded. "Fine I'll Take you there tomorrow on the train", Ed replied.

"Actully Brother", Roy offered to pick me up, O and he wanted me to give you this, Al held up a package, he said to open it alone. Al finished and Edward took the package.

( why is he being nice to Al. I don't like this. And what is with this package. It's Probably a trick or a prank. Ed thought.)

Whinry now was obviously unhappy, but Ed and Al were to busy thinking and talking to notice. She thought.

( This sucks.. How am I supposed to get Edward to stay if he won't even notice me.. I mean he looked at me for like three minutes when he got here and that was it…Maybe he doesn't like me that way..**Sigh..)**

**The next Day at Breakfast**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come", Ed asked Al again. He really hated the idea of Al going somewhere with Roy. "I told you I'll be fine", Al replied. "Ya Al but/ Ed was cut off by a knock on the door. "I'll get it", al ran to the door excited. "Hello"! came Roy's voice. "Hello". "Hello colonel", Whinry said getting up. Roy Bowed slightly before yelling at Al, "So my Friend let us be off The humble Canine's await us". " And the cats too right" all yelled back. Roy nodded. Ed had appeared in the doorway next to Whinry. "Why hello Full metal" Colonel Mustang happily said. Ed wasn't happy. " Don't think I don't know what your doing Colonel" Edward yelled. "Why Full metal I don't know what you're talking about know if you will excuse us Al and I have some animals to see." Roy finished and he and Al began walking off.

(Dang I have no idea what Roy is up to. That …. He trailed off in thoughts)

(Fool Ed has no idea what I'm up too Roy thought)

Roy stopped and said, "O Edward try to open the Package soon".

Wait how did you know I haven't opened it yet"? Ed yelled. Roy laughed.

"Bye brother see you in a week" Al yelled, now far away. "WHAT A WEEK", Ed yelled. "Don't worry Full metal I'll take good care of him and have him call Tomorrow. They laughed and were gone.

Whinry was relieved.

(Finally I couldn't have dreamed it any better.. A whole week with Edward.)

She thought of and started blushing before talking. "he Edward I was wondering maybe later we could/ she was cut off by Ed, "sorry Whinry gotta Take care of something". ED dashed up to his room.

( I hate him. I hate him I hate him. Where is it Here.) ED picked up the package From Roy. ( now you arrogant piece of trash what did you send me)

**Downstairs**

Whinry sat alone at the table, and thought.

( I hate him that short arrogant piece of trash. He won't even talk to me. I mean does he hate me that much. Edward I hate you. I hate you…..I love you….)

**What's in the package…That's my little secret. I the All powerful Blixxx will give you a chance to find out though. Give me a few Reviews and I'll update. After all why update if you don't like what I'm writing**. Smirk, and then I let out an evil laugh.


	3. Poor edward ch 3

**Why hello my readers…………Fine I'll say it…………..I'm "sorry" for not updating…..But come on I got the Full metal Alchemist Video game…………..**I realize what I said…**…….I mean I was destroying all in my path (laughs evilly)….(I hope they bought that)..Anyway thoughts are still in parenthesis. Enjoy.**

**Poor Edward Ch. 3**

**To Review:** (I hate him. I hate him I hate him. Where is it here?) ED picked up the package From Roy. (Now you arrogant piece of trash what did you send me)

Downstairs

Whinry sat alone at the table, and thought.

( I hate him that short arrogant piece of trash. He won't even talk tome. I mean does he hate me that much. Edward I hate you. Ihate you…..I love you….)

**NEW:**

Whinry continued to think..

(I love him… Ed.. that's not right.. I mean we have known each other since we were children.. No.. We aren't kids anymore… Edward if you wont notice me I'll force you to notice me..)

With that she ran upstairs to her room.

**Back in Eds room**

Ed stared at the package, and thought..

( This sucks. What did he send me. I cant take it. He thinks he's so great and he can just do what ever he wants. Im on my vacation.. Fine then I won't open it..) Throws the package at the wall.

**Whinry's room**

Thinks.. (Edward I'll make you notice me. And I know how I'll do it)

Whinry opened up her closet. She smiled viciously, and held up a short skirt. It was about above her thigh and then picked out a top revealing her stomach.

(Ha resist this Ed.)

**Back in Ed's room**

Now yelling, "Curse you mustang I hate you.. I HATE YOU!.. calms his voice, " Ok Colonel you win I'll open it…ED walks over and picks up the box. Slowly Edward opens it.

**At the Cat expo**

"Colonel why are you laughing so hard?", Al asked the Now Laughing Roy. "o" Its nothing Al just Keep singing in your head'.

Al thought( What How did he know I was singing … I didn't Even say a word)

(hahhahahahahahhahahaahahh Full metal so your finally going to open up the package HAHHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHha….looks over… Is that a Snowzer?)

**Yet again in Ed's room**

Ed shakes as he looks in the package. How? Why? What? I don't understand. Ed loked and saw a large amount of foam balls and on top of it a letter.

**The Letter**

Hello Full metal,

No dought I left a bit ago and now you've decided to open the package…You're a fool.

( I hate Roy with everything I am)

Now I'll get to the point shorty. I am positive that as soon as I left Whinry tried to talk to you and you ignored her and ran to your room..I will not only make sure you never do that again… But you will get Whinry to love you…

Ed began cursing, " I hate you mustang you will Die!

**At the Cat expo**

Roy thought (So full Metal seems to be cursing me a lot lately…) He breaks out Laughing Hahhahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahah.

**So everyone like it. Sorry but unfortunately you still don't know what's in the package and on top of that you don't know what the letter says… Boo HOO. HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA being evil is sooooooooo fun.. Well anyway give me a few reviews and I'll make you another deal. The next chapter I'll tell you not only what's in the letter, but everything that's in the package.. have fun..HAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH**


	4. Poor Edward Ch 4

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. So how are all my little slaves? Hahahahhahaahha. Now I have said over and over that I am a man of my word and I am . so in this chapter you will find out what's in the letter and the package. O and by the way. A few of you seem to think you can scare me into writing more. A word of advice……. Don't…..thoughts are still in parenthesis and I will backtrack a little. Letter in italics.**

**Poor Edward Ch. 4**

**The Letter**

_Hello Full metal,_

_No drought I left a bit ago and now you've decided to open the package…You're a fool._

(I hate Roy with everything I am)

_Now I'll get to the point shorty. I am positive that as soon as I left Whinry tried to talk to you and you ignored her and ran to your room.. I will not only make sure you never do that again… But you will get Whinry to love you…_

Ed began cursing, " I hate you mustang you will Die!

_Now full metal I am well aware that you love Whinry a great deal. But you are a small small child who is incapable of showing his feelings_.

(I swear Mustang you piece of #& I'll kill you.)

_So here's the deal I am going to help you and your going to give me any information on the philosophers stone._

(WHAT! He cant be serious that arrogant &&#)

_Just kidding. Anyway Ed I have but 4 items in this box not including this letter. Now I know you're your stupid so I'll make this easy. The first item is a box of chocolates imported from France. Give them to her if you have a fight._

(Who the heck does he think he is. I'm the full metal alchemist let me do things my way. I'm just not going to read this anymore.) Continues reading.

_The next item in this pack is a box of condoms. These are for naughty things.. If you get that far. Hahahhaha._

(Ed is now very red) Yells aloud. "Who the hell does he think he is"!

_The third item is very important now it is an exact list of what to do written by me. Read it after this letter. Now Edward the last item is the most important. It will be the key part of our plan._

(OUR PLAN WHAT DOES HE MEAN OUR PLAN WHY WOULD I EVEN LISTEN TO HIM! YOU CAN BURN FLAME ALCHEMIST!)

**In the kitchen**

Whinry thinks…

(All is going perfect the skirt is short the food is good. "Blushes" now all go right up to Ed's room and tell him dinners ready. "Again blushes" o wow I hope he where's a sleeves shirt seeing his automail arm is enough to go insane.."Blushes and starts up the stairs"

**In Ed's room**

_The key item is a bit complicated so pay close attention. The last item is what I like to call the METAL BOX. I wont go into detail because the list I gave you tells all about it, but it will be able to get you the rest of the way if you no what I mean._

_Good luck Ed,_

_Colonel Roy Mustang_

_Ps: I heard if you eat a lot of lettuce you can grow about an inch._

Edward is now in such a state of anger he raises his hands and screams. He thinks.

(That…He told…I dunno what to say… I HATE YOU MUSTANG YOUR EVIL I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR. Worst of all he's telling me how to get the girl I love! He has no right. Whinry is just too good for me. I bet there isn't a girl alive who would want a freak like me. I mean look at me no arm no leg. I hat him and I swear I will kill mustang)

**At Dog Expo**

"Poor Edward", Roy laughs.

**Just outside Ed's room**

"Ed… Are you there I Made dinner." Whinry calmly says. "HOLD ON IM BUSY!", Edward yells. He's furious about mustang. He picks up the box and throws it in his closet.

(Crud why did I just yell at Whinry? You idiot. I need to apologize.)

ED opens the door and starts to say, "Look Whinry I'm sorry I'm just really fustr…." ED takes one look at Whinry and his Mouth hits the floor.

**Why I think that was beautiful…..CRACK I'm out of character!(Clears throat) I mean wasn't that Great. Hahahahahhaahhaha. Just review and I'll update. O And Does it make you mad that you don't know what the METAL BOX does?**


	5. Letter of help

**Hello my slaves. Muwahahahahhahahha. I mean readers. Well anyway the next chapter will be here when I have more time, but well…. I need your …!& ……(Grinds teeth and chokes out words) Help. You see I am going to be starting a knew fanfiction. Now don't worry I don't plan to stop the full Metal alchemist one because I hate when people don't finish something. Anyway I need you all to make a decision on what I should do. I was leaning more towards a Shaman King one, but I dunno if you all want that. Anyway here are your choices:**

**Shaman King**

**Naruto**

**Rouroni Kenshin**

**4. Another Full metal Alchemist**

**So Everyone tell me what you want and If you want you can tell me if you want it to be a romance drama action etc. So tell me through reviews…. Ya…..umm. Thinks:**

**(Wow this was really out of character…..)**

Element Alchemist: Dude this Blix guy is a complete idiot

Cherribomb: Don't say that I think he's great

King of Chaos: wow does someone have a crush on Blix

Cherribomb: Shut the hell up!

Blix: Well honestly san you blame her. (Wow I'm cool)

Cherribomb: Shut up you bastard your so full of your self

The Griminus: I think im cool because I can threaten Blix in my reviews..

King of Chaos: I wish Girls liked me

Whinry: I like You

King of Chaos: (Turns Red) umm..m.mm..um.. (faints)

Edward: What do you mean you like him this was our Romance fanfiction

Element Alchemist: I'm going to a movie Grimnus you wanna join me

( wink)

The Grimnus: No because I'm cool because I can threaten Blix

Edward: Whinry … I'll ask you again How could you like King of Chaos?

Whinry: I don't know Blix wroye it in there

Edward: I'll kill you Tackles Blix

Cherrybomb: I am getting really bored

Roy: Well hello Cherrybomb (:

Blix: (Getting Free of Ed's Grasp) Sorry everyone for the hold up and sorry if I offended anyone. I'd really appreciate your ideas so review soon.

Edward: (Jumping on Blix) I don't care if your writing this or not you die.


	6. Poor Edward Ch5

**Ok you guys sit and whine and cry so fine I'll update. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thoughts are in parenthesis.**

**Poor Edward CH.5**

**Just outside Ed's room**

"Ed… Are you there I Made dinner." Whinry calmly says. "HOLD ON IM BUSY!" Edward yells. He's furious about mustang. He picks up the box and throws it in his closet.

(Crud why did I just yell at Whinry? You idiot. I need to apologize.)

ED opens the door and starts to say, "Look Whinry I'm sorry I'm just really fustr…." ED takes one look at Whinry and his Mouth hits the floor.

Ed was speechless plain and simple. Whinry was wearing a short short skirt and a top that made Ed feel like he would explode. He was about to snap out of it when suddenly a large Wrench came in contact with his head and sent him flying down the flight of stares. "What the hell do you think you're staring at Edward Elric", Whinry yelled down at His twitching body.

(Perfect Ed looked like he was going to wet himself. I knew this was a good idea Ed will be mine in a matter of days. O my gosh look how cute he looks on the floor.) Whinry thought starting to turn a crimson red.

For once Ed didn't ask why she had hit him. He knew why. He had been an idiot. He thought.

(What was I thinking. I am probably the biggest idiot in the world. Wait it's not my fault I stared at her I mean look at her.) Again Edward stared at her. This time Whinry pretended not to notice and dragged him into the kitchen by his collar.

**In the Kitchen**

"It's a good thing your small Ed or I probably couldn't drag you in here." Whinry giggled.

(Sigh) Well at least she's not mad at me. Wait don't I usually do something when I get called small? O yeah!)

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN IT'S A GOOD THING I'M SMALL! I AM NOT LITTLE STOP CALLING ME SHORT"! Ed screamed from across the table. Whinry ignored his little outburst and put a plate of food in front of him. Ed immediately started downing the food. Whinry just sat and watched him eat until she got a wicked idea. She thought.

(I can't do this can I? Yes of course I can it worked for that one client I had. What was her name? O who cares I'm going for it)

Whinry picked up her fork and went to take a bite, but purposely dropped the fork under the table. (You know where this is headed.)

"Ed I dropped my fork", Whinry complained "So", Ed said without thinking.

**At some random restaurant**

Full Metal are you that stupid I mean come on that is a dead give away that she likes you, no she loves you You Short fool! Roy yelled. He straightened up and calmly made a hand gesture to the waiter. I didn't want to do this but Ed needs an extra push. "Yes Sir", the waiter asked. "Could you please call this number and get a Mr. Armstrong on the line. The waiter nodded and walked off.

**Back at Whinry's house**

(Stay calm Whinry. Ed Probably just doesn't get it. I'll ask him to get my fork this time.)

(Stay calm ED. Whinry just needs you to pick up her fork. She isn't trying to get your attention or anything. SIGH. No! Why wouldn't she want me? I'm Nice calm funny Tall. That's it I am just going to blurt it out. That's it I love her and that's it. I am going to do it. Yes I am…………………No I'm not)

"Ed could you please get my fork it fell under the table", Whinry asked hopping he would get it this time. "Sure", Ed said sweating horrible. He got to his knees and went under the table.

(Perfect Whinry thought.) Slowly she adjusted her sitting position just to show a little bit more.

**Boom Boom Boom**

Whinry jumped a bit and looked over as the so called Mr. Armstrong burst into the house.

**There is a time and a place for most things. This chapter was not the one where the metal box comes into play so you all won't know yet. However now you can all think about why Mr. Armstrong is there. O I will be expecting a cookie from one of you. You know who you are. (Wink) And as a last comment thanks to you all for your help I will be doing a Shaman king fanfiction, Between Yoh and Anna. GRIMNUS STOP THREATANING ME OR YOU WILL PAY. Bye all I'll update soon. R&R**


	7. Poor Edward Ch 6

**O My GOSH I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! The truth is….. "Good Blix you had better not be trying to make me should like I'm sorry", Blix yells from the other room. I guess you all caught me. I am Blix's good side, He's feeling under the weather so I'll be doing this chapter. (Smiles, and all the girl readers Pass out)… Enjoy. Thoughts are still in parenthesis.**

**Recap**

(Stay calm Whinry. Ed Probably just doesn't get it. I'll ask him to get my fork this time.)

(Stay calm ED. Whinry just needs you to pick up her fork. She isn't trying to get your attention or anything. SIGH. No! Why wouldn't she want me? I'm nice calm funny Tall. That's it I am just going to blurt it out. That's it I love her and that's it. I am going to do it. Yes I am…………………No I'm not)

"Ed could you please get my fork it fell under the table", Whinry asked hopping he would get it this time. "Sure", Ed said sweating horrible. He got to his knees and went under the table.

(Perfect Whinry thought.) Slowly she adjusted her sitting position just to show a little bit more.

**Boom Boom Boom**

Whinry jumped a bit and looked over as the so called Mr. Armstrong burst into the house.

**Present**

Poor Edward Ch. 6

"Ms. Whinry How are you I Mr. Armstrong have come here with direct orders from Colonel Roy Mustang", yelled Mr. Armstrong as his shirt vanished into thin air.

( O know what am I going to do? I can't tell him Ed's under the Table…. Ok I'll just tell him Edward isn't here and get him out...)

"I'm sorry Mr. Armstrong, but Edward is at the market right now", announced Whinry with a sigh of relief. "That's perfect I have orders from the colonel to give you this", as he said this he handed Whinry a letter. "I also have orders to tell you that Edward is not to see this letter under any circumstances". With that Mr. Armstrong saluted and left.

(I wonder what this is? O well I'll read it later. Hmm I wonder why Ed hasn't gotten up and started cursing?) Just then Ed appeared with the fork with a very large nosebleed.

"O my gosh Ed are you all right"? asked Whinry. Ed replied yes and said he wasn't feeling well, he then ran to his room.

(All is going according to plan… Whinry smiled Evilly Now I guess I'll read this letter in my room. Whinry ran upstairs.

**In Ed's room**

(Wow…. I am not feeling very well. I can't believe it I'm such a horrible person! How could I…. How could I look at Whinry's panties… O god I'm going to hell.. Now crying… What's wrong with me. I have no choice I have done what I've done and I now have to follow the one rule of Alchemy….. Since I did this horrible act I need to tell her I love her… But how.. I'm just a little freak with robotic limbs.. She'll turn me down then what….. WAIT! That's it. The package Roy gave me that would work. I have to. Even though I despise that bastard I love Whinry more… Sigh..) With that Ed ran to his closet for the box of things.

**Whinry's room**

(Ok so I've delt with Ed for today and planned out tomorrow.. I guess I'll read this letter.. Opens the letter.

Dear Ms. Whinry,

I am sure you are wondering why you got this letter sp allow me to explain. At this moment Edward is in his room crying because he saw your panties.

(How the hell?)

Don't worry because he is also trying to confess his love for you. Yes he loves you…. If you are going to shout please do so now… I will give you a second…

(O MY GOD! EDWARD LIKES ME! NO LOVES ME……)

However there is a problem. The full Metal Alchemist is a wussy. As soon as he express's his feelings he will leave and you will never see him again. So here is what you do. Tomorrow night you will meet me for a date. Not a real date, but enough for Ed to realize he never wants you to leave him. I will pick you up tomorrow at 8:00 p.m.

Sincerely,

Roy Mustang

P.S. It would be more realistic if you tell Edward you are going out with me tomorrow. And sound excited.

(What the heck…… Do I listen? What do I do? I am so confused…

**Back in Ed's room**

( Got it! Ok it says the first thing to do is put the box of chocolates on her pillow while she is sleeping.. Ok she should be in bed by now.) Ed slowly tip toes to his door but when he gets there he here's a knock and freezes.

" Edward are you awake? You're not going to believe this, but tomorrow I am going on a date with Roy Mustang!", Whinry finished and all that was heard was a box of chocolates hitting the floor…

**Now this is where im supposed to end this chapter, but come on. I'm a nice guy so here I'll keep typing. Don't tell Blix.**

As the chocolates hit the floo/ "**What the hell do you think your doing good Blix.. Ummmm I was just.. "Shut up I don't care the chapter ends here! You people wanna read the next chapter than review. Please people help me….. Shut up!**


	8. Poor Edward Chapter 7 Author Time Skip

**Wow. Five years changes a great deal. I now feel completely sick at how these previous chapters now look to me. I'd rewrite them if I wasn't so lethargic. Anyway I'm still Blix. It's been five years so my style has changed. Thoughts will no longer be in parenthesis but I'll try to keep up with the same style. Thanks for the random mass reviews and encouragement. **

**Recap:**

"Alright. This isn't so difficult. It says that the first thing to do is place this box of chocolates on Whinry's pillow. She's gotta be asleep by now right?" Thought the full metal moron. It was at this moment as Ed's metallic hand reached for his door knob that a large pounding startled him.

"Ed! You awake! Your not going to believe this but tomorrow I have a date with Roy!" Whinry finished her flawless performance as the chocolates in Edward's hands collided with the floor.

**New **

In a moment of weakness and rage Ed swung open his door to confirm what his ears just told him.

"Your What?" Ed cried out ignoring the revealing outfit Whinry was still wearing. "He looks upset." Thought Whinry before speaking feigning excitement.

"I told you! Roy asked me out tomorrow. Isn't that great?" As Whinry finished Ed's heart sank tenfold.

"I… did hear her correctly…" Ed thought leaning against the archway leading to his room. "So um, Why did he ask you out?" Ed questioned looking towards the carpet a feeling equal to or greater to devastation filling his core. Even his fake arms were now hurting. Whinry shrugged feeling slightly guilty for the pain she was causing her beloved midget.

"Well I'm not quite sure. I know were going to A bistro two towns down, since he has to watch Al at the Dog Expo, So I'll be Taking the train and meeting him." Whinry finished and was going to ask Ed if he thought that was ok, but before her lips could manage the words, Ed had re-entered his room and closed the door behind him.

"I ..I know his game. First he takes my brother, now he's taking my girl. I mean Whinry. Oh Roy I swear with all that I am I will destroy you. " Ed thought fuming.

**Dog Expo**

"Achoo!" Colonel Mustang feigned a sneeze amused at the pure anger that was coming off of Ed.

"Bless you Colonel." Al said in his low echoing voice.

"Ahh why thank you Alfonse." Mustang smiled eyeing the great metal knight up then down. "Alfonse?" Roy questioned standing behind him as he eyed, with complete wonderment, a small calico kitten.

"What is it?" Al questioned taking his index finger and dragging it across the kittens back end so that it would lift it's behind and purr.

"Well Your aware of your brother's affections for Miss Whinry correct?" Roy took a step back as Al turned his attention partly on the flame alchemist.

"Well duh. I'd have to be a complete idiot to not realize Whinry Likes my brother." Al chuckled and turned back to the small kitten.

"Good. Then we are on the same page." Roy began chuckling in a maniacal manner that was more befitting of an evil character rather than a hero and Al thought of his complete and adoration of small fuzzy animals.

**There's my new writing style. It's been five years so tell me if you still enjoy it. If so then I'll continue with the dinner in the next chapter. If Not I'll scrap it all. Love to all my readers. Sorry It's short but It's just to see If I should still write this for you all. **


	9. Poor Edward Chapter 8

_Spent the past 8-12 months publishing a story and so I'm sorry I've neglected this. I'm done with that now and to prove that I am updating all my ongoing stories today. They will be a bit shorter but my updates should be more frequent now. Love you all. _

At Dinner

"I dunno if this is right?" Whinry asked the black haired man across from her while shakily taking a sip from the wine glass in front of her. Roy grinned before giving her a thumbs up.

"Trust me this will work no problem. Full-Metal is definitely the jealous type. We just have to have a nice dinner and he'll be confessing to you before the nights end," Roy said arrogance clear in his voice. Whinry gave an awkward nod before looking down at the place setting. She didn't quite understand why they actually needed to come to dinner but at the least it was a nice place.

"It's good this place is so big," Ed thought sneaking around the restaurant Roy and Whinry were dining at. The fact that Roy had tricked him into thinking he was gonna help him was bad but the fact that he'd asked out Whinry was unacceptable. "Oh, you'll pay," he laughed while sitting inconspicuously at an empty table far enough for him to see them but not vice versa. "I've made a call I don't think you're gonna like."

"Oh wow he came," Roy laughed leaning closer to Whinry to act as if he was telling her a secret.

"Really?" Whinry asked shock evident in her voice. Doing her best not to look. Roy nodded.

"Now all we need to do is get through this dinner," he mused. Whinry nodded as she looked over the menu with a confused face. "Don't worry; I wouldn't take you to someplace cheap. Everything is quite good. Order whatever you want, my treat," He added proud that everything was going to well.

"Sir what's the meaning of this?" asked a familiar voice from behind Roy. Whinry's eyes widened suddenly recognizing the blonde instantly.

"Who are…" Roy turned as well and immediately wished he hadn't. The blonde woman behind him clenched her fists tightly but held the same composure she always had. "Lieutenant," Roy began, feeling sweat build on his brow. "What a coincidence?" he said nervously. Hawkeye's gaze never faltered though her eye did twitch when he addressed her formally by rank.

"Lieutenant? That fast really?" She began her composure slightly cracking. "You tell me you're going to some dog show and I find you at dinner with this woman?" Roy lowered in his chair slightly as several people began to stare.

"This isn't what it looks like I promise. I'm actually doing this for…"Roy was cut off as his wine was promptly poured over his head. Several chuckles could be heard emerging from the amused onlookers and as Roy stood, trying to shake himself dry, he was greeted by a firm slap across his cheek.

"I'll see you when you return Colonel," Hawkeye said her composure completely back. And with that she left.

_-Sorry it's short. I'm not super happy with it but I updated all my stories today and this was the last so I'm a bit tired. It was mainly to show you all I'm back. The next one will have a bit more meat._


End file.
